This invention is directed to a new and improved golf glove. One golf glove is usually worn by golfers on their left hand by a right handed golfer and on their right hand by a left handed golfer.
The glove is used to give the golfer better control of the golf club, as well as to protect the hand.
The present invention is to a new and improved golf glove that is in part of man-made (synthetic) material and which has two strategically located leather material parts. The golf glove is designed to provide added feel in certain of the fingers, as well as to protect the key wear and stress points on the thumb and heel of the palm side of the glove.